


CounterASSault

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Analingus, And eats her ass as a punishment, Dubious Consent, F/F, Rimming, Yvette finds Fiona stealing documents, ass worshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Yvette finds Fiona stealing important documents, she decides to have a little fun with her new prisoner.





	CounterASSault

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr!

Yvette entered her office to find her assistant, Fiona, rifling through her desk. “Shit!” Fiona said, before standing as though she’d done nothing.

Yvette glared at her and the paper she had in her hands. “I knew you were up to something.”

Fiona gave an awkward smile before trying to run. Yvette was on her fast, fighting her to the ground. She wrestled her, keeping her pinned and unhooking the belt she had around her waist. It was only for looks, but it was fine skag leather and was strong. She fought to keep Fiona pinned and wrap her hands around the foot of her ornate and heavy desk. When she finally got it, she let go and smirked. The woman was on her knees, her hands bound to the desk.

“What the fuck!?” she yelled, trying to break free of the belt.

Yvette stood, straightened herself and her hair, and went over to the door and locked it. “Now, you’re going to tell me who you’re working for.” She went over to the papers scattered on the floor and picked them up. Glancing at them, she knew immediately who, but she kept silent. Her eyes flicked to Fiona’s ass, wriggling in the air as she tried to get free.

An idea popped into her head and she smirked as it sank its teeth nicely into her brain. They had been together a few times in the brief period Fiona had worked here and Yvette couldn’t think of a better way to mess with her.

She knelt down behind Fiona, setting the papers to the side. “Who are you working for?” she asked, proud that it sounded convincingly interrogative.

“Go to hell!” Fiona snapped.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to make you tell me.” She rested her hand on Fiona’s ass, smoothing over it and between her legs.

“What…” Fiona looked behind her as Yvette kissed it. Fiona’s eyes grew wide. “What, how is that- hey!” She glared as Fiona undid her jeans and pulled them down, taking her panties with it.

“Mmm,” Fiona sighed, kissing an ass cheek.

“It’s not going to work!”

Yvette chuckled. “Oh, you’re so cute. You think I’m going for this.” Two fingers rubbed her clit. They worked fast and relentless, forcing a strangled moan from Fiona and making her body quiver. In no time she came, gritting her teeth as she let loose over Yvette’s fingers. Yvette laughed and slapped her pussy hard, making her jump. “No, my darling, that’s much too easy. What I want,” she said, spreading Fiona’s ass cheeks. “Is much, _ much _ more.”

She leaned in and brought her tongue over Fiona’s ass, taking her time and pressing deeply. She grinned when she heard Fiona gasp. She took another swipe, dipping her tongue into her asshole.

Fiona squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to moan as Yvette worked her ass over. She pulled on the belt, but found it steadfast. Yvette took another long deep lap followed by quicker ones that had her closing her eyes and swallowing a moan she knew Yvette had heard.

She’d really bungled things this time and now she was trapped and it felt incredible. She should have fought harder to get out of here and return to her employer, but she hadn’t expected Yvette to be so strong and crafty. She jumped as Yvette bit her ass cheek and then kissed it.

“You’ve got a sweet ass for being a thief.” She lapped at her asshole again.

Fiona ducked her head forcing herself to stay strong and not give in. And she didn’t moan! Not when Yvette flicked her tongue inside her asshole. Instead, her hips rocked into Yvette’s tongue. Laughter came from her and Fiona swore.

Fingers probed into Fiona’s pussy, where more mused laughter floated. “This can’t be from earlier. I think you might really be enjoying this.” Her tongue pressed against her ass again and Fiona gripped the leg of the desk, huffing heavily. It was building slowly and she couldn’t stop it. Her head swam as she tried to tamper the orgasm, willing herself not to cum again.

But Yvette didn’t stop, she worked her tongue all around and inside Fiona’s ass, pushing her closer and closer.

“Fuck!” She gasped. She was going to cum. Her body shook and she couldn’t help rocking into Yvette’s mouth. It raked through her, dripping down her thighs as she pressed against Yvette.

Soft laughter heated her skin. Yvette moved to Fiona’s side and pulled her forcefully into a kiss. When Yvette pulled away, Fiona glared. “I’m not going to tell you.”

At that, Yvette laughed. “I already know! I just said it so it would be a better orgasm for you.” She kissed her again. Yvette stood and walked around Fiona.

“Hey! Let me go!” She glared as she craned her head.

“I will,” Yvette said. “When I’m done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
